


Souls

by reddie_loves



Series: It Fandom Week 2018 [5]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, M/M, Richie can't show emotions, Sort of a Happy Ending?, Soulmates, The Forgetting (IT), True Love, a little bit of, connected souls, if you believe what I do then yeah I guess, lotsa angst, still sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddie_loves/pseuds/reddie_loves
Summary: From the moment they met in first grade, Richie and Eddie were inseparable. They had a bond that many couldn’t find at such an age. It was an unspoken promise to never abandon the other.But when Richie left to chase his dreams, he did.





	Souls

From the moment they met in first grade, Richie and Eddie were inseparable. They had a bond that many couldn’t find at such an age. It was an unspoken rule to never abandon the other. 

_“Richie…” It’s not a name, it’s a question. Why are you doing this? When will you be back? It’s a plea from the boy who loves him to stay._

_But the boy does not listen. “Eds, I’ll be back before you know it! What would I ever do without you?” Richie is smiling, but Eddie can see through his barriers. The way he’s trying to make his eyes shine like usual but is too run with emotion to succeed, a rare occurrence for a boy who hides his feelings._

_He feels the tears run down his face, certainly leaving tracks and blotchy marks on him. Eddie can’t be bothered to wipe them away, to hide it. And his love knows just what to do to comfort him, pulling him closer into a tight squeeze._

_He’s trying, but it’s not enough. I’ll never be enough unless he stays, stays just for him._

_Richie gives him a final cheek kiss with a wet smack, and usually Eddie would shove him off._

_He doesn’t._

_Eddie watches him give a wave and half smile before getting into his car and driving off. He watches it disappear into the distance, and stands in the dark long after its out of view._

_The ‘Leaving Derry’ sign has never looked so gloomy._

But when Richie left to chase his dreams, he did.

As they got older their relationship changed. It changed into something more than either chose to acknowledge. They pushed everything aside, because if you didn’t talk about the due date of their time together you could pretend it wouldn’t happen.

But it did. 

And the two never could realize that feeling as love. Because how could you understand something you never remembered in the first place? 

Their ignorance fit the time period they lived. It fit their dynamic they had always had, because why ruin things? 

But most of all it fit their personalities. Eddie, afraid of confrontation and change and the unknown, who would never think outside of the life expected of him. Richie, unwilling to face emotion, never vulnerable in hopes that people wouldn’t find more ways to hurt him; he hated himself so much that he would push it all away to desperately ignore it. 

They would have been perfect, but they didn’t realize it when they had all the time in the world. Eddie lived the way his mother controlled, because in the end he couldn’t handle change. He knew something was wrong. 

Richie lived lonely, unable to commit to anyone because of emotion. He was never serious, and the people he tried with couldn’t have that in a partner. He lost himself in his work until you couldn’t figure out who the real Richie Tozier was. 

That used to be okay with his Eds at his side, but then he was left with an empty hole in his heart and no idea where it came from. 

They would have been perfect, but were simply born without the knowledge of how to overcome their fears and stay together.

When Richie left he told Eddie he would “See him soon.” And he did, if by soon you meant 22 years. They laid eyes on each other and said ‘Never again.’

That promise was broken when Eddie died. When that happened, for the first time in his life, Richie Tozier lost control.  
He kicks a door. It doesn’t look like much, this door kick, but if you knew Richie you would know it meant the world. 

I love him. I never said it back. He never said it, but I know. He never said it out loud, but it didn’t matter. He knew well enough. 

He attacks the creature that killed his love, the It. He wants to shout to the world that they should have had more time, more memories, an entire life together.

He doesn’t say anything. 

They leave Eddie behind and he resents Bill for it. He watches Ben and Bev drive off. They got their happy ending, but Richie didn’t get his. Most of all, Eddie didn’t get his. 

He tells himself that he won’t forget this time, but Richie Tozier has always lied about the things closest to him, and this is no different. Back in LA there’s a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, but he brushes it off. 

It’s gone after three weeks. 

When Richie dies, he is greeted by a familiar being. Someone he hasn’t thought of in forty years. This being does not look or sound like him, but he knows it is him. It’s Eds. 

There are endless lives, and part of your soul gets placed in one, after another, and another. Sometimes a single life doesn’t work out, like the case with the story of Richie and Eddie, the Losers. The part that was once Edward Kaspbrak waited for the former Richard Tozier so they may move on together. They may redo their story. 

It’s a breath of fresh air for the two that have always been tied no matter what happened, even if they couldn’t understand it before. 

They have another chance.

**Author's Note:**

> prolly too short to put on here but whatevs


End file.
